


A Touch of Lost Time

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha!LOki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Loki finally finds his mate and many do not wonder why it took so long for him to find his Omega. Touch is certainty a way to make up for lost time...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: (Used same "rules" as Loki's Happiness)
> 
> -Depending on how mates are introduced decides the intensity of the Alpha and Omega's relationship. The order of senses are vital to how they are affected by the other as how well they produce heirs. The 5 senses; Sight, smell, taste, touch, sound.
> 
> THE ORDER THE SENSES ARE EXPERIENCED-THE EFFECT;
> 
> 1-control over the other, most important attraction
> 
> 2-mating specific sense
> 
> 3-calming sense
> 
> 4- favorite of all senses
> 
> 5- if match, they do not need Omega's Alphas' approval for them to move their connection further, but they can not do it in front of the Omega's old pack.
> 
> For the Val's 500 challenge for ABO prompt. They are on tumblr @marvelgirlonamarvelworld

Katla looked frantically for her friend. He had been separated for moment as she stopped by a stand of delightful paints. Too expensive for her but oh how she wished to even use full paints. She longed for the absence of water mixed with paints, all hopes of extending her supplies for a little longer. She painted on leaves and would go in search for rocks to paint on as well. For very special ideas she used actual paper.

She went further into the crowd and searched for Eskil. She called for him several times but nothing. She huffed in annoyance, about to give up when she watched onix hair go by. She rushed to that familiar color hair and called out for Eskil.

"Eskil! I have been looking for you everywhere! Let's go back. Stop!"

Her hand grabbed for his wrist but with a tug away her hand met with skin that threw a jolt through her body and all of her nerves were alive and aching to be stimulated.

She did not smell the salty air near the fishing area. 

She smelled old books with a scent of grass and tree bark. All tangled together in a perfect concoction to put her to sleep. She did not often have the luxury to study in libraries but the familiar scents of outdoors relaxed her.

With the closer look and careful observation, this was not Eskil… This was her Alpha.

His body was lean, toned, skin pale, short dark hair that was slicked back, green eyes…

His body language started out as uptight and prideful then transitioned quickly to the alert and tense posture he held now. His hand cradled carefully to his chest and his smouldering emerald eyes looked down at her.

She was small compared to others but he made her feel even smaller. She pulled her hand back as quickly as she could. Her head swimming with a heat from just a touch of a hand.

Norms help her.

Katla gasped as her face was cupped by large hands. Her eyes closed and she leaned into him. His lips devoured hers and she would need a strong spell to make her mind scramble back together.

He tasted of the finest pastries and chocolate. His skin tasted better as she lapped at his jawline.

She heard him smell her deeply and nuzzled into her hair. His fingers felt wonderful going along her neck to shoulders. Pausing firmly on her arms.

His voice was velvet and was soft in her ears, even though sounding a bit annoyed. "It is a shame we need permission to continue."

Katla blushed a deep red as the world melted right into place. The bustling of the area seemed to pause as a few stopped to see the first union of new mates. Rogue Alphas especially stopped to stare. She was embarrassed about her heat, yet longed for her Alpha's touch once it was gone. Wanting nothing more for him to take her in the nearest secluded area.

Somewhat out of her daze she looked at the body language of her alpha and saw him as royalty… dressed in the finest leather and emerald silk, as well as some golden highlights to his attire… 

Katla quickly bowed her head, noticing her stained dress and worn shoes. She did a quick curtsey.

"Prince Loki."

"I need to get you to the palace. Please, follow me."

Katla looked up to see Loki holding his hand out, she stood and held his hand. She blushed deeper at the tingling sensation stirring her heat worse. She let go of his hand. "Perhaps no touching…?"

Loki's eyes glared around the area and she wondered if he was disgusted with where she came from. "I need to get you somewhere safe."

Katla looked around and noticed a few Alphas staring intensely at her. She nodded her head in a daze as she took her bottom lip into her mouth. She bit it to focus on that rather than the burning in her body. Loki gestured for her to get in front of him and his fierce stance left no room to negotiate. Since they could not touch and it was dangerous for her at the moment to follow him… in front of him was the safest so he could keep his eyes on her.

"Katla. Katla?!"

She looked to the sound of her friend, Elisk. Seeing him pushing his way through the crowd she paused for a moment. "Elisk!"

Loki was quick to pull a dagger and point it at Elisk's neck.

Katla hurried to stand beside Loki. "Please stop! He is a friend." She placed a hand on his to only regret it. She moved away in embarrassment of the new surge of arousal.

Loki lowered his weapon. As Einherjar surrounded them.

Loki moved to place Katla behind him and effectively encase her in protection. His deep velvety voice was low with a slight growl. Even with the gravel in his voice it was easy on her ears. "How do you know her?"

Elisk blinked, looking between the two. His mind racing through an open mouth. "She is my friend, we knew each other since childhood. You are her mate?" Kalisk growled and stood in defense. "-if you think you are going to keep her away from me now, you are mistaken. Her pack needs to allow this to happen. She is coming with me until arrangements are made!"

Loki glared at Kalisk, "she is going to the palace with me to get ready for such arrangements. Surely you can have her pack ready by dinner for discussions."

Katla spoke up looking at Loki with hopeful eyes, "may I go see my pack?"

She regretted asking when Loki turned to her with annoyance. "I am not leaving you unmarked and unprotected with the state you are in."

Elisk moved to see Katla to which Loki sent a glare to him.

"Katla, he has a good reason to take you… I..I will notify our pack. Be careful…"

Katla nodded with a glance to Loki who's scent was heavy in the air of warm tree bark. Even aggressive he smelt relaxing. Though his tense posture left no room for her to protest as he sent a few Einherjar with Elisk to gather her pack. 

Loki gestured towards the castle and she started to walk. "I know it is not ideal for me to remove you from your pack, but I need to protect what is mine."

Katla glanced at him, he seemed annoyed which put some ease to her heat. She heard he was decently good looking despite not having large muscles but everyone else was wrong. He was just as intimidating as anyone else. His eyes scanned the area as they walked. His gaze alone seemed to scare off any rogue Alphas.

"Um. It is not ideal… but I understand." Katla glanced at her Alpha's attire then to her own. She wondered a loud. "Will I be able to see my pack?"

Loki sighed. "Is that what you wish?"

She observed his features, seeing a chance to speak her honest wishes. "Well. Yes. Especially Elisk. He is my closest friend."

Loki hummed as he looked to the palace. "I will see what I can accomplish with the discussions on you becoming one with my pack."

"That is very considerate. Thank you, prince Loki." Katla smiled at him.

His own smile tugged at his lips. "I will do my best."

Katla stared in awe at how huge the palace was. She has never been so close before. The guards opened the large doors and the inside was even more captivating than the outside. She was guided straight to the throne, the King sat and looked down at her.

Odin looked to Loki with a stoic face. "It appears you have finally found your mate. No wonder it took so long for you to do so." His gaze fell to Katla and the stoic look broke as he glanced to her with a hint of disgust.

Loki growled, "have care how you speak of my Omega."

Odin scoffed. "Her family will sell her off and leave her to us. As does packs of her social standing. The discussions will be quick, an agreement will be made, and then she will be yours. She will be taught our ways...But For now… she will be taken to your mother for heavy suppressants."

Katla looked to Loki as he pointed the direction to go. She shuffled towards the way Loki gestured with her head low, fighting back annoying tears.

Loki spoke carefully but with a hint of annoyance. "I apologize for my father."

Katla took a breath before deciding what to say. "I suppose it is what many will think. A prince with a lowly commoner."

Katla stood and waited for Loki to open the door. Before he opened it and spoke with kind although possessive words.

"No matter your social standing before, you have always been mine."

Loki opened a door and Katla walked past him, careful not to touch him. She did hear him smell her briefly before a quiet groan was muffled in his chest. Where she came from, an Alpha would not show so much restraint and most of the time would claim his omega before the agreements made with the Omegas pack.

Katla looked around the spacious room and saw a few women seated around a table with small teacups as they talked with amusement. However, once Katla was fully in the room and Loki stood beside her, they noticed them.

Katla looked down in embarrassment, knowing her scent was strong.

Loki called out. "Mother. We need suppressants."

A woman with light brown hair ordered the other women for a few things and then went to a shelf with many vials. She looked at Katla then picked two vials before walking over.

Loki's mother smiled with a tease, though there was still a heavy seriousness in her tone. "I assume touch is your mating sensation."

Loki grunted. "It is mine as well."

Frigga's face lightened to a surprise before going back to the shelves to get another vial. She spoke to Katla first. "You will let this soak under the tongue. Once it tastes bitter you will drink this to wash it out of your mouth. You may swish it around in your mouth before swallowing."

Katla did as she was told with the powder under her tongue while she watched Frigga give Loki something as well.

"This will help with urgent needs. And for both of you..." Frigga went to another shelf and came back with a lotion. "Use this on your exposed skin. It will help soothe the sensation for when you touch."

Katla quivered in disgust as the powder turned bitter. She uncapped the vial with the liquid, pleased when it helped neutralize the bitter taste. She swished it in her mouth eagerly then swallowed.

Frigga smiled, "it tastes terrible, I know. Use this on your exposed skin."

Katla did as asked and felt her skin becoming slightly numb. "Is it supposed to make me numb?"

Frigga nodded as she took the lotion, "now wait a moment for the suppressants to work. Then touch."

Katla felt the fire in her body seep away and embarrassingly noticed Loki's pants to not.. look so tight. He held out his hand and she took it. There was a slight tingle but nothing heat inducing. Katla briefly wondered about touching others but she was not allowed to touch others until she was claimed properly.

Loki smiled at Katla and his fingers tangled with hers. She noticed the tension lessened in his shoulders and his eyes held more joy.

Frigga spoke getting both of their attention. "I am glad you have finally found your mate. Did you make sure to send word to her pack?"

Katla noticed Loki smiling down at her as he spoke. "Agreements will be held over dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder of their senses.
> 
> \---
> 
> Loki
> 
> 1- voice -she can literally tell him to do anything
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- sight -her eyes relax him.
> 
> 4- smell -loves to have her close so he can smell her. He especially loves her scent when she doesn't know he is there. She gets too worked up when he touches her and all he can smell is her heat.
> 
> 5- taste -has no effect on him. It is a sense of touch so he likes it but only marks her for claims.
> 
> \---
> 
> Character Katla
> 
> 1- sight -as she is the omega his looks, his body language, will tell her everything she needs to know about how he is thinking.
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- smell -his scent relaxes her. Even if he is aggressive. Especially if he is defending her.
> 
> 4- taste -she loves to taste his skin, especially when he is scenting her and even more so after he was working out. (He bares more marks from her than she has of his. It's odd for an alpha to be marked so much...especially since they do not touch the other in public) 
> 
> 5- voice -"such a shame we need permission to continue.' Has no outstanding effect on her but his voice sounds like heaven and is soft velvet on her ears.

Katla and Loki had to reapply the lotion before the dinner. She did not mind the touches but it was annoying that was both of their mating sense and it had such an effect on her. His scent was relaxing and she looked forward to being in his bed as a mate.

Loki smiled at her as the back of his hand went up her arm. "What sinful thoughts cross your mind?"

Katla blushed, "stop it."

Loki smirked as he leaned close in a teasing way. "I need to know to fulfill your desires."

Katla was tempted to taste him but Frigga said there was not a suitable lotion for lips… something about accidental consumption numbing the insides and ceasing their functions. Katla smelled him, the nature scents must be natural and the book smell evidence of how his time was spent. Everything was warm and inviting. The fact he smelt like he wanted to scent her, and his attempts to do so with her arms, made her forget about their differences in attire and social standings.

Nothing mattered to her. Well, other than the time spent with him. It was as if the world stopped just for them to have these moments.

An Einherjar walked into the area with a bow. "Prince Loki. Lady Katla. You are expected in the dinning hall. Immediately."

The reality of the world set in place as the trance ended with an ache in her chest.

She was nervous, hoping that this would go well and she could see her pack after the discussions… Loki held her hand until they had to part.

Katla sat next to her leader. "Hello father."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "I am happy to see you are unmated." He then looked to Loki. "You had no right to take her."

Loki rose an eyebrow. "You rather she be taken by a rogue Alpha instead of me? -Her true Alpha? I did what I needed to protect her."

"Then you should have escorted her back to our home until this talk."

Loki spoke evenly with composure but Katla noticed Loki's eyebrows angled slightly and his body shifted forward. "Do you have access to suppressants to cover her heat in order for her to get here under your protection?"

Her father growled. "You assume we are not capable of caring for her due to us not having sorcery?"

Katla looked to her lap as she played with a stain on her dress. Her father hated Seder with a passion… and Loki was known for it. The silence took place as the two starred in challenge. Katla looked to Loki and sensed he would gladly use his seder to tear her father apart…

Katla whispered, "Loki, please… don't."

Loki glanced at her then back to her father. He sat back and held his head high. "Katla wishes to maintain contact with your pack."

Her father scoffed. "She is too much to handle now and it will only get worse as she is changed from being here among the elite. She hardly worked as it was. She never listened to me so goodluck with her. I will take the money and leave her here. None of us will bother you."

Katla stared heartbroken at her father, her emotions getting the better of her, her lip trembled and warm tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked to Elisk who looked devastated as well. His hand fisted on the table as he glared at her father.

Loki was tense as he tried to reason. "I leave the option for other members to visit her. She will not be kept from her family."

Her father casually ate as he spoke, "No one will bother with her anymore."

Elisk rose with a yell, "I will still see her! You don't get to decide for everyone if the option is ours to make."

Katla's father disgusted her as he ate more, unfazed by the conversation. As usual no one else was eating from her pack. "I am the leader of this pack. And I say no one will bother with her no longer." He even had the audacity to point a knife at Loki, "I will take 4 bags of golden coins."

Katla's mouth opened in shock. There was no way Loki would pay that much.

Odin spoke up. "Is there anyone else who wishes to maintain contact with the Omega?"

Katla looked to her siblings, mother, and the others she thought cared about her… no one else spoke one word. Her face scrunched up as her chest constricted. Was she really such a problem for everyone?

Elisk remained standing. "I will say it again. I will still talk to Katla."

Loki spoke glaring at her father. "You will have your coin sent to you. Now get out. Elisk, you may stay."

Her father took a large chunk of meat as he stood. "Nice discussion. Have fun with the useless dimwit."

Loki's chair was pushed back as he stood, falling backwards from the speed in which he stood. The harsh thud echoed through the room but Loki's voice was louder. "The deal is made and I will not give you more than what you asked. But know this-she is priceless. Worth more to me than anything in the world."

Katla stared at Loki. His scent flooded her nose in the scent of scorched forest.

Her old leader shrugged, taking a bite. Speaking while chewing. "I should have asked for more coin then."

Katla's old pack stood and walked away in a hurry after her supposed father. Elisk however stayed and stared between everyone. He called for Katla who was in a daze of painful emotions. She had hoped Odin was wrong about her pack selling her away, but he was right.

Loki held his hand out to Katla and her shaking hand was gripped by Loki. He held her close to his chest, his anger rolling off of him and replaced slowly with the relaxing smell of a field of overgrown weeds.

Loki spoke to Elisk over Katla's head, his voice a low rumble in his chest. "I will send guards with you. A carriage will be sent to your living area. You are to pack Katla's important items, as well as what you need as well. I will find you a job here."

Katla looked up to Loki to see if he meant it, thankful he was serious. Elisk nodded with a quick thanks as he left. Loki looked down to her, a cloth in hand as he wiped her tears away. "I promised I would do my best."

Katla sniffled as she clung to Loki, trying to burrow into him. "Thank you. So much, it means more than words can explain."

Thor spoke up after remaining silent for so long. "It is good you found your mate Loki, although as awkward as that agreement was, it was not either of your faults."

Frigga smiled. "Agreed. Now let's try to enjoy our meal. I think a proper feast will do everyone good. It is a shame the others did not eat."

Katla sat down as Loki motioned to a chair, "it is normal with my pack. The leader starts, then down the levels get to eat first." She felt everyone looking at her and she knew she was smaller than what was healthy.

Loki's growl was caught in his throat. "You will never go away from a meal hungry ever again."

Katla nodded as she tentatively took her first bite. She waited for someone to lash out at her. Instead she saw small smiles from Frigga and Thor. Loki gave her a strange smile as she took another small bite. She ate slowly with fear slowly edging away from no punishment of eating with her new pack. However she was done eating far earlier than the rest as her stomach was overfilled with delicious foods. She couldn't help herself from eating so much. It had been too long since she had a full stomach, her hunger was beyond satisfied.

Odin paused eating to look to his mate. "Frigga. I assume you can give the new pair suppressants for tomorrow?"

Katla watched as Frigga wiped her mouth on a napkin. "Yes. It can be done. I think a few rarer remedies will need to be stocked. Their complex senses will need a special set of suppressants for daily use." Katla looked to Loki in question but he just cut the food with a little more vigor.

Odin nodded. "Very well. Get it done. Tomorrow the ceremony of the paired mates will be held."

Katla looked to Loki who seemed annoyed now. However, he kept eating. 

Katla wanted Loki's touch like nothing she has ever experienced before. She was annoyed with having to wait for the official ceremony but was that the reason Loki was irritated? Frigga did say something about rare suppressants being used… Loki seemed to get irritated about that time...

Katla looked at the queen and then to her lap, her dress an absolute mess compared the extravagant dress the Queen had on. Was Katla going to wear dresses like that?

Frigga smiled. "Seamstresses are working to gather materials to make a dress for your special night. Loki will escort you to a room for the night. A long day is ahead of us all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki
> 
> 1- voice -she can literally tell him to do anything
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- sight -her eyes relax him.
> 
> 4- smell -loves to have her close so he can smell her. He especially loves her scent when she doesn't know he is there. She gets too worked up when he touches her and all he can smell is her heat.
> 
> 5- taste -has no effect on him. It is a sense of touch so he likes it but only marks her for claims.
> 
> Character Katla
> 
> 1- sight -as she is the omega his looks, his body language, will tell her everything she needs to know about how he is thinking.
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- smell -his scent relaxes her. Even if he is aggressive. Especially if he is defending her.
> 
> 4- taste -she loves to taste his skin, especially when he is scenting her and even more so after he was working out. (He bares more marks from her than she has of his. It's odd for an alpha to be marked so much...especially since they do not touch the other in public) 
> 
> 5- voice -"such a shame we need permission to continue.' Has no outstanding effect on her but his voice sounds like heaven and is soft velvet on her ears.

Katla followed Loki to his rooms.

He paused for a moment, looking at the bag in his hand. 

Katla moved to see Loki's face. "Loki? What is wrong?"

Loki reached out to grab her hand, the tingling sensation back to full effect. She whimpered but didn't pull away. How could she? It was her Alpha, but who was she kidding?-It felt extraordinary.

Loki pulled her into a room.  _ His _ room judging by the smell. She returned the needy kiss and eagerly swallowed his groan. She was backed up until she felt the hard wood of a desk. She glanced quickly at the bag being set down on the desk. Frigga had a few things mixed so he could hopefully scent her.

However, while Loki was looking for something in the bag she lavished his throat with kisses and nips. He tasted divine and the unblemished skin was a perfect place to start with her new art form. She sucked on his pulsepoint and he groaned.

She felt him tip his head back, his muscles flexing with the action. He swallowed and she peppered kisses along his addams apple. Even as he began looking down Katla did not stop. She kissed to his mouth.

He growled in warning. "Katla. We need to take these."

Katla paused from kissing his face for a moment. 

The stupid suppressants… They were supposed to keep them under control for the night. That wasn't happening but at least it would help them keep their minds together.

Instead of taking the pill from his hand, she sucked on his fingers that held it for her. Her tongue wrapped around the capsule and she stared at him, waiting for a command.

His eyes stared at her lips as he gave her a vial half empty. "Swallow it."

Katla grabbed the vial, swallowing its contents and the capsule.

Loki latched his mouth onto hers, his hand encased hers for a moment. Then Katla yearned for his hand on hers. Somehow he found the vial. Being impatient she held onto his wrist as he set the vial on the desk with a loud clunk. His hands pulled her dress up past her knees, the quick brush of rushing fingers along her knee made her moan then whimper at the loss of contact. She held her dress up as he seemed to just be throwing it up to her anyway. Then his hands were gripping onto her waist and lifting her. 

Katla squeaked then wrapped her legs around his waist. She latched her mouth onto a patch of blank canvas on his neck. She hummed as the taste became spicy.

Katla begged, her lips and teeth grazing the newest mark. "Alpha. Please. Scent me."

Loki chuckled. "My Omega cant wait, can she?"

Katla growled as he dropped her on the bed. 

He hands traveled from her ankles and up. 

Katla moved her legs towards the touch, at first closing her legs then to opening wide as he changed tactics. She watched as Loki's eyes went around her torso. He glared at her dress before making her stand, turning her around, and tugging at the zipper. Katla hurried out of the dress. Loki's fingers caught her knickers as he pushed the dress off of her.

"Bed. Now. Hands above your head."

Katla hurried and got on the bed, laying on her back with her hands above her head. Just as her Alpha demanded.

She watched with yearning.

Loki quickly undid all of the straps and buckles of his armor, letting it fall to the floor in various sounds of impact. As he peeled the leather from his body Katla pressed her legs together and wiggled her hips in anticipation. She knew she was going to get better stimulation in a few seconds but she couldn't help herself. She watched Loki's pants fall, his cock jumped from its tight confines. 

She whimpered seeing it leak and wished to put it in her mouth.

"Alpha, please"

Katla wanted to growl as Loki looked over his shoulder towards his desk. He held his hand out and the black vial was in his hand. He set it on the end table and Katla nearly became a puddle on his sheets with the look he gave her. 

He grinned as he crawled on top of her. His movements slow, calculated, and predatory. Katla was pleased to finally see him loose control, ready for him to take her. His hand grabbed hers above her head and pressed them firmly into the pillows. The plush pillows made the pressure feel like nothing and Katla ached to be owned. Her entire being looking forward to more contact.

She impatiently watched as Loki took his erection in his hand, with a few strokes, smearing his precum over him. She whimpered, wiggling her hips to bring attention to what really needed the attention. She watched his intense stare go to her core and she heard him groan. His hand stopped touching himself to dip his fingers into her.

Katla held her breath with a gasp. She felt the resistance but Loki pushed past it. She winced as he added another finger. She was really just hoping Loki would forget about the preparations and just knot her already. Though, Ofcourse, he had the will to prep her…

"Stay still." After he commanded it, he pressed onto her hands for emphases.

A shocked "oh!" Escaped Katla as she felt his tongue licking her _down_ _there_. Her entire body arched in an attempt to keep her hands above her head but especially for more of that heavenly, but oh so sinful tongue. Everywhere he touched was like lightning crackling through her body, setting every single nerve ablaze. The pain from the natural resistance of her body was forgotten.

"Oh! -Oh! Loki! It feels so good..."

Katla bit her lip after yelling for her Alpha.

Her body was tingling more as she tried to scramble her mind together. Then she was tingling  _ inside. _

"Katla...You're perfect."

She opened her eyes and seen Loki's face lost in pleasure, hair moving back and forth as he rocked into her. His hand returned to holding her own. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer. His lips were against her neck as hot puffs of air mingled with her wet skin.

He placed kisses on her neck, sucked on some areas but as his knott started to swell and fill Katla up in wonderfully, he sucked harder, bruising her before biting.

Katla's nails dug into her own hands as the knot stretched her more but thank the norns touch was her mating sensation because his knot made her heat ache for more. And then more came. Loki filled her with his seed. The pulsing of his knot and feeling so full made Katla cry out Loki's name as she reached completion. She only felt weightless for a second and then felt Loki holding onto her tight.

"Mhhm Loki?"

It sounded like a struggle for him to talk..."Yes?"

"I'm still… is it normal to still feel…"

"You are still in heat. I know."

Katla mused as she moved her hips, well tried to under Loki's weight. "How are we going to stop?"

"That is what the black vial is for. When we want to stop I will drink it and my knot will reduce."

Katla hummed…starting to taste his spicy skin again. "but I don't want to stop."

Loki laughed with a small growl. "Neither do I."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder...
> 
> Loki
> 
> 1- voice -she can literally tell him to do anything
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- sight -her eyes relax him.
> 
> 4- smell -loves to have her close so he can smell her. He especially loves her scent when she doesn't know he is there. She gets too worked up when he touches her and all he can smell is her heat.
> 
> 5- taste -has no effect on him. It is a sense of touch so he likes it but only marks her for claims.
> 
> \---
> 
> Character Katla
> 
> 1- sight -as she is the omega his looks, his body language, will tell her everything she needs to know about how he is thinking.
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- smell -his scent relaxes her. Even if he is aggressive. Especially if he is defending her.
> 
> 4- taste -she loves to taste his skin, especially when he is scenting her and even more so after he was working out. (He bares more marks from her than she has of his. It's odd for an alpha to be marked so much...especially since they do not touch the other in public) 
> 
> 5- voice -"such a shame we need permission to continue.' Has no outstanding effect on her but his voice sounds like heaven and is soft velvet on her ears.

Katla woke to a cool bed. 

Noticing her bare body, absolutely nothing covering her and she feels different. Sore but highly satisfied. 

She notices Loki's pants are a bit tight as he leaves the bathroom.

Loki looks at her. “We only had that one vial last night…”

“That… is unfortunate.”

“Indeed.” Loki gathers his armor from the floor and places it on a stand. He sighs then goes to the door after a knock.

Katla tried to hear but Loki walked in with a tray of food, vials on the tray as well.

Katla held the vial and looked at with annoyance. “This our life now?”

Loki sighed, “yes. We have the rare combination of both our mating senses being the same. Even more rare both are touch. Suppressants will be apart of our lives for the rest of our lives.”

Katla looked at the black vial then to Loki.

Loki grinned as he picked up some food and held it out for her to eat. "My Omega needs to eat first."

Katla hummed at the taste of meat mixed with Loki's fingers. Loki ate as well and somehow Katla got onto Loki's lap. She was on his one thigh. Loki's hand was around her back and his fingers played with her inner thigh. She felt his dick pressing into her hip and she desired to taste him.

"I am full Alpha… but there is something else I need to try."

She watched Loki raise an eyebrow in question and then his face show clarity as she knelt between his legs and undid his pants.

She gently grasped him and licked the tip. She hummed at the amazing salty taste. She took the tip in her mouth to swirl her tongue around the source of the taste. Her hands gripped the rest and moved then in a way she thought of as if he thrusted his hips. She did not take very much into her mouth but her tongue seemed to be doing the trick. Loki's knott swelled and he gripped it, noticeably squeezing it. Katla felt him stiffen and groan, then her mouth was full with just his taste. She swallowed a few times but she savored the last bit before finishing.

"Come here Katla."

She stood up and smiled down at him.

"Sit."

Katla moved to sit on his thigh again but he made her straddle him.

She gasped as he pushed into her.

"I am going to have to push our ceremony back… because I have plans to fuck you. Repeatedly. Dose your cunt with my seed. Because my dear Omega… I want to breed you. Repeatedly. Until we can no longer be blessed with children. And even when you are filled with my children I will make love to you. Worship the way your body changes to carry our children."

Katla gripped onto Loki's shoulders as she was lifted off and forced back onto his cock. She moaned as she started to feel him grow. She wiggled to try to take his knott and he obliged by keeping it seated deep within her.

Loki asked, "Does that sound good?"

Katla rasped. "Yes. Yes please. Don't stop. Oh, please keep doing that!"

Katla felt Loki grip her hips with bruising force as he made her grind on him. Her moans getting louder than his breaths and quiet moans. She came as he kept doing as commanded.

He filled her but kept going. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her impossibly close. He rutted into her relentlessly, fucking her to two more completions. Just like last night, Katla's heat seemed to only get worse the more she felt his knot pulse inside her.

She clung onto him as he stood, still lapping at his shoulder she bit when she came. His hands on her ass pushed her up before letting gravity do its job, effectively fucking her across the room.

Loki crawled onto the bed as she clung to him. "You are insatiable."

She murmured. "Are you complaining?"

Loki laid down on her and began to rut into her harder. "Not at all."

Katla lost track of how many completions there were but she did notice the difference in the skyline.

"We have literally fucked the day away…" Loki huffed around words as he looked where Katla was staring.

Katla giggled. "Will your family be mad?"

Katla gasped as he put both of her legs over his shoulder. 

He panted out as he came again. "I don't care."

Katla imagined how full she had to be as she felt some seed gushing out of her.

"I can feel your body over flowing with me, so much it feels like my knott might come loose.."

Katla watched Loki looked absolutely drained…. Maybe literally in a sense but with the way he was trying to catch his breath and how his thrusts seemed to need more effort.

Katla huffed. "Let me top."

Loki laughed in exhaustion. "Very well."

Carefully Loki rolled over with her. The position was wonderful. She was able to take more into her, she could taste more of him, and she got to watch Loki lay his head back.

"Goodness Katla. You have quite the amount of energy."

"You feel too good."

Katla watched him smile for a moment before his face scrunch in pleasure. "Keep going. Yes. Like that… make me cum. Make me fill you till your body swells even more, not letting it have the option for you not to conceive."

And Katla kept control. Making him cum several times.

Loki clutched onto her thighs as she came again. "Katla… you are making me sore."

Katla stopped, staring down at him with concern. "Do you need to stop?"

Loki laughed around breaths. "I am afraid so."

Katla looked to the table with the black vial still on the tray… wondering how they were going to get too it.

Loki held out his hand and it materialized in it. He uncapped it and drank it, letting his body relax. He looked to the window where stars glimmered.

Katla laid down as Loki pulled her down then rolled to the side. She looked at his face and saw how tired he was.

She smiled a little. Whispered a, "Sorry…"

Loki's eyes peaked open, "For?"

"Well… I guess for how long we.. and our ceremony was supposed to be today. We didn't even let them know."

Loki closed his eyes with a smile. Talked with exhaustion, "I sent a message via seder to my mother. Telling her we were pushing it back."

Katla whispered, "Oh."

"She informed me that she was working on stronger suppressants. Some will be here once our dinner gets here."

Katla whimpered as she felt Loki pull from her. Her thighs becoming an absolute mess as her body was able to return to its original size. She blushed when Loki looked down at the huge puddle. 

Loki sighed as he put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes again… "go get washed. I will clean up and have food here once you are done."

"Okay Loki." 

Once Katla tried to move, more leaked out of her body. And once she started to walk she started to feel the soreness of her body. A bath should help… hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just a reminder
> 
> \---
> 
> Loki
> 
> 1- voice -she can literally tell him to do anything
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- sight -her eyes relax him.
> 
> 4- smell -loves to have her close so he can smell her. He especially loves her scent when she doesn't know he is there. She gets too worked up when he touches her and all he can smell is her heat.
> 
> 5- taste -has no effect on him. It is a sense of touch so he likes it but only marks her for claims.
> 
> Character Katla
> 
> 1- sight -as she is the omega his looks, his body language, will tell her everything she needs to know about how he is thinking.
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- smell -his scent relaxes her. Even if he is aggressive. Especially if he is defending her.
> 
> 4- taste -she loves to taste his skin, especially when he is scenting her and even more so after he was working out. (He bares more marks from her than she has of his. It's odd for an alpha to be marked so much...especially since they do not touch the other in public) 
> 
> 5- voice -"such a shame we need permission to continue.' Has no outstanding effect on her but his voice sounds like heaven and is soft velvet on her ears.

Katla soaked in the large tub. The bubbles and warm water helped relax her body. 

Though her mind was racing with how different her life would be…

Katla jumped with a start. "Elisk! Shoot."

Getting out of the tub and finding Loki's robe, she walked back to the bedroom to find Loki at his desk.

Katla approached him slowly. "Loki? Um… I know we missed our ceremony but… what happened with Elisk today?"

Loki paused writing for a moment. "I just got a letter about him. Frigga had him placed in my hall. The things he brought back are with him."

"Mhkay." Katla leaned on the desk. "What are you writing?"

Loki cleared his throat. "A letter to the healers who specialize in suppressants. I am letting them know how the last dose worked…to an extent."

Katla blushed. "I suppose we need to be open about that stuff?"

Loki nodded as he wrote about how his knott reduced but how Katla was still in heat.

Katla pulled at the large robe, "Do I get clothes?"

Loki smiled at her. "As much as I would love you bare, it would not be best, at least until we get better suppressants. There are some gowns being sent with dinner."

Katla nodded.

Once dinner was sent she wanted to try on all of the clothes but Loki made her eat. He did let her have fun once she was full. The dresses were big on her but Loki assured her they would be made to fit her better. Loki picked a dress for when their ceremony would be held. Katla was overjoyed and maybe a bit...intimidated by the changes happening.

With dinner they took their suppressants. The suppressants were stronger and helped keep Katla's heat more… satisfied.

Katla watched Loki as he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

She pushed some hair away from his face and he hummed, peeking at her.

“You’re not tired?”

Katla shook her head… “No. I am not.”

Loki inhaled deeply as he stretched. “Is something on your mind?”

Katla shrugged.

Loki gave her a doubtful look.

“Okay…” Katla sighed defeated. “I am just worried about, everything."

Loki pulled her close, the tingling dull due to the nighttime pill. Katla noticed it made Loki sleepy but had the opposite effect on her. She smelled him, becoming relaxed from his wild nature scent. She cuddled up to him. 

Loki spoke with his gravelly voice. "Everything will be okay. I will be there with you."

Katla nodded, getting closer to him. She mumbled, "Okay. ...Loki you should go to sleep."

Loki laughed in his chest. "Trying your control over me with your voice."

Katla giggled. "I just want you rested. Just because I am awake does not mean you need to stay up."

Loki pulled her close and she was encased tightly by his arms and legs. Soon he was asleep and with his scent, Katla was welcomed to rest as well.

She woke to birds singing their songs, warm sun on her, and Loki at his desk. She watched as he put his seal on an envelope and it vanished in a shimmer of gold. Loki turned with a smile, bringing over the tray of food. He handed her the vial first.

"We have a long day ahead of us."

Katla hurried with breakfast, both of them enjoyed Katla's morning scenting even if it was quick. Then seamstresses made quick alterations to a dress for the day as well as took other measurements.

Katla's day was a blur of lessons and she paced in the room once it was just Loki and Frigga. 

Loki held her still, "what is wrong?"

"There was so much today and I am not sure if I even remember everything. What if I do something wrong? What if I embarrass you? -or your family?"

Frigga's calming voice helped, "you are a member of our pack now. I think you did very well today. Tonight will be fine."

Loki hugged her. "We still have time before we need to get ready… There is someone who has been wanting to see you…"

Katla observed Loki's body posture as she wished out loud, "Elisk?"

Loki smiled warmly, "Of course. Let's go to him."

Katla couldn't help the excited squeal that tore through her body as she grabbed Loki's waiting hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just a reminder
> 
> \---
> 
> Loki
> 
> 1- voice -she can literally tell him to do anything
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- sight -her eyes relax him.
> 
> 4- smell -loves to have her close so he can smell her. He especially loves her scent when she doesn't know he is there. She gets too worked up when he touches her and all he can smell is her heat.
> 
> 5- taste -has no effect on him. It is a sense of touch so he likes it but only marks her for claims.
> 
> \---
> 
> Character Katla
> 
> 1- sight -as she is the omega his looks, his body language, will tell her everything she needs to know about how he is thinking.
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- smell -his scent relaxes her. Even if he is aggressive. Especially if he is defending her.
> 
> 4- taste -she loves to taste his skin, especially when he is scenting her and even more so after he was working out. (He bares more marks from her than she has of his. It's odd for an alpha to be marked so much...especially since they do not touch the other in public) 
> 
> 5- voice -"such a shame we need permission to continue.' Has no outstanding effect on her but his voice sounds like heaven and is soft velvet on her ears.

Katla smiled at Elisk then glanced at Loki. At Loki's nod she hugged Elisk and laughed as he held on too tight in a brotherly hug.

Elisk teased as he gestured to her. "You look different. No twigs and grass in your hair. A dress with no paint marks on it."

Katla felt excitement surge through her as Elisk showed her small collection of paints. "Thank you! Thank you so much for getting this for me."

Elisk took the paints from her as she started to hold them close to her. "Ah. No. Nonono. You have to take care of these dresses. You also have a big night."

Katla clasped her hands in front of her and looked forward to some personal time with her paint.

Loki stood beside her and she looked at his caring smile. "Do you want to show me any of your work?"

Katla stumbled over her words. "Well I am not very good I really didn't have the right materials.." She stopped once Elisk pulled out her box of finished paintings. "Those are some I finished…" 

She played with her dress as Loki opened the box and looked inside. His initial reaction was confusion then turned to curiosity as he picked a rock for further inspection. She noticed he was really intrigued with the rocks, then he picked a leaf, smiling at her. Katla blushed at his admiring gaze.

"I have never seen something like these."

"I never had much money for paper…"

Loki held a leaf up. "You are resourceful. I think this is better than paper. You used the shape of the leaves and rocks to make the painting 3D. It's brilliant."

Elisk spoke up after clearing his throat. "Yes, well. I am curious about what she will do with better supplies."

Katla shrugged feeling more pressure being put on her through higher expectations. "Anyway… how have you been?"

"Obviously got kicked out of our old pack…" Elisk shrugged back. "Otherwise. Just wondering around the palace. I got a few different job options. I am thinking of going with being an assistant in the kitchen."

Katla laughed, rolling her eyes. "You can't cook."

Elisk laughed. "Your right but in a way I will be linked to the food. I'm going to be a hunter." He smiled proudly.

Katla smiled warmly. "Fishing?"

Elisk grinned with a nod. He looked to Loki, "thank you for the help."

Loki nodded. "You will be indirectly apart of my pack as a worker of the castle so you will have to be taught some things."

Katla glanced at the time as Loki did. She felt her stomach drop and her nerves get the better of her. Loki held her hand and then went to rest on her clothed back.

Loki smiled at her. "We need to get ready."

Katla waved to Elisk. "It was nice seeing you… talk later I guess."

Elisk grinned. "Don't trip."

Katla glared at Elisk as Loki guided her to their room, "very funny…"

She heard Elisk state. "I thought it was."

\---

Katla held onto Loki's arm as her life depended on it. She despised group gatherings and now she was in the enormous grand hall… in the center of attention.

Loki patted her hand and smiled down at her, "you are doing great."

Katla turned her head away from the crowd and whispered. "Loki… I can't remember anyone."

Loki smiled and whispered into her ear. "We can go over everything later. Do not worry about anything."

Katla nodded and then smiled as the next group wished them a good future and congratulated them. It was dizzying how many people Loki knew and it was concerning how many expected her to remember them as well. The really hard discussions were when everyone was dancing but Loki and Katla. Ofcourse, they danced when needed but Katla needed a few moments without her gloves. She was not used to wearing heavy metal and silks that trapped all warmth.

Katla felt Loki's eyes burn her, she turned to him with a smile but he excused them from another story telling of how they met. She was guided by Loki's hand on her lower back, all the way to the outside. The cool air hit Katla and she sighed in relief but kept walking until she sat at a bench.

Loki moved to hold her hands but rested them on her knee. "How are you feeling?"

Katla pulled at the chest piece. "This is so hot. And this silk-can you see my sweat?" Katla tried to look for damp spots but found none.

Loki laughed but then tried to hide his amusement. "No. I can not. The best materials do not get wet easily."

Katla puffed her cheeks before blowing out the hot air. "Nice to know. I guess." She looked at Loki since he was staring at her with an odd look. "What? Oh no… can you smell how bad I am?"

Loki smiled. "Well no one else should be able to, but I know your scent."

Katla wrinkled her nose and apologized.

"Nothing to apologize. We are mates, we are better tuned to the other than anyone else that is in our lives. I sensed your distress so I took you away from there."

Katla smiled. "I am okay now. Thank you for the break. I didn't know how to ask for a moment in a polite manner…"

Loki stared into her eyes, using his welcoming body language as he spoke in a calm tone. "If you ever need anything, you come to me. You do not need to say anything in some sort of manner. I will make sure you get what you ask."

Katla put her gloves back on and held his hand as she stood. "We should get back to the party. Just a few more hours. Then you are going to scent me after a bath and hold me till I fall asleep."

Loki placed her hand on his arm and smiled proudly, "I can handle that."

\---

While after the party and the morning was fun… Katla had even more lessons of how to be royalty. Loki used some of his seder for illustrations and visual examples. He mostly showed the people they met last night, as she saw them in their attire. She was thankful for such detailed lessons.

There were more celebrations that put Katla's lessons to the test. There were only a few minor mistakes but nothing terrible. Odin had mentioned in intricate and twisted wording that Katla was actually good for the Odin house. It made Loki upset that Odin had to speak in riddles with compliments but he assured Katla it was a good thing to come from the Alfather. 

Katla was able to use the best paints and materials that Asgard could get for her, even lessons on how to use everything. 

However, Katla was walking along the small steam in search for rocks. Her feet were bare welcoming the cold water and the little pinches and pokes from the uneven ground. Her dress was soaked up to her knees and the cool breeze washed over her face.

She gasped as something splashed right in front of her as she was bent over to get a pretty rock. Her hair was now a wet mess.

Elisk laughed loudly and Katla turned to splash him. Loki was laughing but stayed still, not afraid of the water at all. As it usually happened, Katla left her hand picked rocks in Loki's care as she chased her friend around. Elisk shrieked once Katla tackled him, then it turned into a tickling war -to which Katla begged Loki to save her… and Loki's response was to grab her and throw her in the water.

She pushed her wet hair from her face and glared at him. "I said help me! Not throw me in the water!"

Loki smiled sweetly, "I did help you. I got you away from Elisk and got you back to searching for your rocks."

Katla huffed, then splashed Loki. She giggled at the look he gave her then innocently picked up a rock. She smiled, holding it up for Loki to see. "Thank you for the help Loki. This one is a keeper."

Loki playfully rolled his eyes. "Of course it is…" he looked to the sky and announced, "a few more minutes. Then we go back to the palace. It is getting colder."

Elisk and Loki packed the horses as Katla picked a few more pebbles.

Loki stood close but did not touch her, "did you get a good collection?"

Katla smiled over her shoulder. "I think I have."

Loki snickered. "I am sure what you create will further the nature painting trend you started. The traditional teachers are having to learn your ways instead of you learning theirs."

Katla giggled. "It is a shame anyone can go into nature and find their canvases now."

Katla saw Loki shift from wanting to touch her but neither of them gave into the desire.

Elisk grunted. "Before this turns awkward. We should go. ..ya know so you guys can scent before dinner. In private." Elisk walked swiftly to his horse without another word.

"Let's not make this awkward again…" Katla blushed and went to her own horse.

Katla paused once she noticed Loki look at her odd. He leaned towards her and she stayed still but watched him curiously.

He smiled at her and she whispered a quiet, "what?"

Loki grinned. "You are going to smell like me for a while."

Katla looked at him in question but then understood. "Oh. I'm finally?..."

Loki nodded with a huge grin. "This does not mean you get out of scenting habits."

Katla blushed as Elisk announced he was leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The order of their senses.
> 
> Loki
> 
> 1- voice -she can literally tell him to do anything
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- sight -her eyes relax him.
> 
> 4- smell -loves to have her close so he can smell her. He especially loves her scent when she doesn't know he is there. She gets too worked up when he touches her and all he can smell is her heat.
> 
> 5- taste -has no effect on him. It is a sense of touch so he likes it but only marks her for claims.
> 
> \---
> 
> Katla
> 
> 1- sight -as she is the omega his looks, his body language, will tell her everything she needs to know about how he is thinking.
> 
> 2- touch -how they touch will set the other up for arousal. (In the beginning they can barely hold hands. They seem very distant in public and it is odd for everyone to see them barely dance with the other.)
> 
> 3- smell -his scent relaxes her. Even if he is aggressive. Especially if he is defending her.
> 
> 4- taste -she loves to taste his skin, especially when he is scenting her and even more so after he was working out. (He bares more marks from her than she has of his. It's odd for an alpha to be marked so much...especially since they do not touch the other in public) 
> 
> 5- voice -"such a shame we need permission to continue.' Has no outstanding effect on her but his voice sounds like heaven and is soft velvet on her ears.


End file.
